


text me

by Blownwish



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Job, Dirty Talk, Fingering, Infidelity, JJ is the big bad wolf (sort of), JJ likes to talk dirty, M/M, Pliroy, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sexting, mild dubcon, mild onesided otayuri, video masturbation, weird nightmare, yuri has a wild sexual imagination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 07:09:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12316218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blownwish/pseuds/Blownwish
Summary: JJ could eat Yuri alive.(inwhich JJ sends Yuri a dirty video via text and it all goes to hell from there)





	text me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Phayte](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phayte/gifts), [Ashii Black (ashiiblack)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashiiblack/gifts).
  * Inspired by [I’m Drunk! (here's a pic of my dick)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12304266) by [Phayte](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phayte/pseuds/Phayte). 



> So lots of headcanons and insanity between Phayte, Ashii and I resulted in this idea: JJ texts Yuri a video. Phayte posted her version of this prompt, yesterday. I'm posting mine today, after more than a little trepidation. Big thank yous to Phayte for the quick beta ans both Phayte and Ashii for the amazing suggestions and moral support. Y'all are the wind beneath my handglider.

It was five o'clock in the morning and Yuri Plisetsky’s cell phone was doing two things: setting off an alarm that sounded like a nuclear bomb strike warning, and letting him know he had a text message. His first mistake was hitting snooze instead of stop. His second was reading a text from a number he didn't have in his contacts.

At first he thought it was Otabek standing in front of a bathroom mirror. It was the hair, maybe? Being half asleep, possibly? Wishful thinking, absolutely. Besides, Otabek didn't have big blue eyes or a smile like the Big Bad Wolf, full of sharp teeth, ready to take a bite out of Yuri.

 _”Thinking about you tonight. Look what you make me do.”_ Yuri hated how he actually growled when he spoke. How he kept growling as he pulled his unzipped pants down. How he spat and grabbed this huge, uncut monster between his legs and started pumping away. _”Look at what you make me do, Yuri Plisetsky.”_

JJ Leroy was jacking off so hard Yuri could hear the slick squelch from every stroke. And he kept staring right into the camera lense. And kept talking. _”Those tight outfits -- keep putting these dirty thoughts in guy’s heads. You know what you're doing? Making me wanna fuck -- oh, fuck, fuck fu-u-u-uck!”_

Yuri had seen plenty of porn. He needed to, how else was he going to cope with being sixteen? But he never saw a guy shoot so much come, so far. He actually blew it over the porcelain sink, and got it all over the mirror. Gobs of it slid down as JJ grabbed the counter and gasped.

And then Yuri's alarm went off, again. “Fucking snooze!” He threw it on the mattress and stormed his way to the hallway restroom. Piss was a relief. But not enough. He had to jerk himself off. It was nothing new. And neither was thinking of that asshole, JJ. But Yuri was sixteen. He imagined lots of shit when he jerked off. Yuuko’s tits, Otabek's _everything,_ Katsudon’s ass, and now JJ’s dick -- puberty was a condition, and Yuri would get the fuck over it. He wouldn't have to think about that big, glistening dick shooting more come than humanly possible. He wouldn't have to wonder what it would be like to come like that. Or to feel it splatter all over his own body. On his face. In his mouth. Oh, fuck yes! _Down his throat_. Yuri won't have to come into a toilet bowl and he won't have to wipe the rim with tissue and he won't have to think about _Jean-Jacques the Fuckboi Leroy._

By the time he was done in the bathroom, the only thing that bothered him was how that idiot got his number.

++

“Hey, give me your cell phone.” Yuri didn't wait for Otabek to say yes. He just grabbed it and went straight to the phone app. “Call me back so I can have your number, too.”

It was cold on the Barcelona streets. Lilia and Yakov were barking from inside the Renault Uber, but Otabek's hug was too warm; he couldn't give that up. Yuri wanted to steal the scarf, bury his nose in it forever and just live in that smell. Pine, and something else Yuri remembered from when he was a little boy running through the trees on an autumn evening as the sun was setting.

“Don't forget.”

Otabek pulled him away and stared into his eyes. “Until we meet again, Yuri Plisetsky.”

++

It had been a month and Otabek still hadn't texted him, but JJ sent another text while he was asleep. The third, this week. This one was in his bed. Yuri couldn't make out any details, except white sheets and brown skin with absolutely no tan lines. And the dirty talk. Lots of fucking dirty talk. _”That last training video of you? You call that training? Tight little leggings, tight little_ ass _\- you seen my texts and you know --”_ Holy fuck. The guy was drinking when he made these videos. And still, there it was, that dick. That huge, hard, dick. Yuri thought alcohol made guys limp or something. Not JJ. Yuri wondered if anything could keep that thing down. _”You tease! Making me so hard, and you know--”_

God, it was like the guy was milking his cock. He was squeezing it so, so hard. Yuri winced just imagining JJ doing that to him. But fuck if it wasn't turning him on, again.

Shit, it was ten at night. He needed to get to sleep. He'd jerked off to this vid twice already. Yuri only unlocked his phone to see if Otabek’s coach had posted a new video. He didn't mean to --

 _”Oh baby boy, I know you watch these. You like these. They're marked received. You keep watching, like I always watch you.”_ The moan was deep and low. The come, here was so much all over that toasty brown skin. And then - oh, fuck! - JJ smeared it into his abs and chest. Then the camera panned up. There was even a drop on the chain around his neck. A chain with a cross. He wasn't smirking. He wasn't smiling. He was gasping for breath. _”I'm still hard. You know that? I'm going to have to do this again. Maybe even three times. And it's all because of you.”_ And then it was over.

Yuri didn't even realize his hand was in his shorts. He texted: _How the hell did you get this number?_ It wasn't the first time he sent that message. He didn't expect an answer. He never got one, before. He still had to ask, and not for the answer.

++

Helsinki is snow and it's lights and it's shit. Yuri can't stand the happy red faces everywhere, and the nonstop cups of Nordqvist hot tea Lilia started ladling down his throat the millisecond he sneezed in the hotel lobby. He going to have to pee nonstop, now. And it's her fault. Why does every woman try to be his mother?

The worst part is, Otabek isn't here, and JJ is. Yuri can _feel_ his voice in the hotel lobby. It's slipping down his spine and it's sliding over his skin in that low, deep growl. Yuri turns away. Keeps the paper cup to his lips and hopes he can hide the red in his face. Wishes he could run to his room. And like an idiot, he also imagines the look in JJ's eyes when he realizes he's here.

Right here. Yuri is the boy who makes JJ so hard he can't help himself. He has to touch himself. Yuri trembles as his dick pulses while he visualizes JJ walking toward him. He would touch his shoulder. He would lean in. And he would whisper, right behind him: _”You are just asking for it, aren't you, baby boy?”_ And he would be so, so hard for Yuri. So hard. So close. Just a breath away, all he would have to do is lean back, and -

A cold hand touches his cheek. “Yuri! You're getting sick!” Lilia! Yuri snarls as she puts it to his forehead. “I knew it!”

“Get off of me!” He steps away from the wrinkles and the fussing and the smothering mothering. “It's all this tea!” He shoves it in her hand and shoves his hands in his hoodie pockets. “I'm not a little boy, Lilia! Quit treating me like one!”

He knows he was yelling. He knows everyone heard. And he knows, he just knows, JJ is watching him. He can _feel it_. Damn it! He looks over his shoulder. He doesn't want to. He is not supposed to give a shit. JJ is an idiot. JJ is a pervert. JJ is a real creep.

So why isn't Yuri relieved when he sees this piece of shit putting his arm around that fiancé of his? Why does his stomach lurch when Yuri sees him kissing her on the forehead?

He doesn't know why he checks his phone when they make it to room 727. Otabek never responds to his likes on those old Instagram posts and he still hasn't friended him back. And there's no way, absolutely no chance JJ had anything to say to him. Not that the possibility was even on Yuri's mind, because that would be beyond stupid and straight up crazy. All he's got are weird messages from Nyet-kiforov, that washed up old man, and Fatass. Apparently they think he's sick, too. He glares at Lilia, who's been hovering behind him, pretending she's not going to stay in Yakov’s room again. “Go away, Mommy Dearest.”

Far away. He needs to take care of this. Now. His balls are about to explode. He closes his eyes as the door clicks shut. He wants to wonder what Otabek is doing right now. But he isn't. He is wondering where JJ’s room is. Wondering if he's touching himself, just like Yuri is. Probably not. He's got that girl with him. But maybe he will, later.

Oh, yes. He said so himself: he can't help it. He has to touch himself, and it's all because of Yuri. Yeah, he wishes he could see Yuri jerking it off like this. He would come so hard, splatter all over the place, all that come, it would be everywhere, all over Yuri, and, and --

His phone buzzes. Yuri doesn't recognize this number, but it can only be from one person.

_Davai_

Oh. Yuri smiles.

_I was beginning to think you deleted my number_

Yuri bites his lip when he realizes he sent that. He waited forever just trying to figure out what to say to Otabek, and that's the best he can do? He waits a grand total of two minutes before he sends a picture he took last week outside GUMM, when the wind ruined Viktor's comb over, because Otabek almost laughed that one time, when Yuri called him Nyet-kiforov.

He turns over on the mattress. It's too firm. The sheets smell like Glass cleaner. The pillows are huge. He likes taking big pillows and --

What's JJ doing right now? He's checked Instagram twice. JJ’s posted a pic of her sitting at the hotel bar. She looks so pretty, even with all the stupid hearts JJ put around her face. Maybe he's drinking, too. Maybe he's going to get drunk and maybe even text him. Who is he kidding? Nobody gets hammered before competition. Not even JJ is that crazy.

Yuri pulls the pillow down. Then he gets a notification, just as he throws off his shorts and straddles it.

_that's funny_

It's Otabek. Yuri never thought he'd be disappointed to get a text from him. Yuri rubs the bevel of his iPhone case as he watches his reflection in the dresser mirrors. He pulls up his tshirt up, puts the hem between his teeth and opens his camera app. He sees himself straddling the pillow in perfect frame, and then it dawns on him...

Why not. _Why the hell not?_ He hits the red button. He rubs one pink nipple and lets the tshirt slip out of his mouth. “You're not the only one who can make a video, Jeh Jeh.” He starts rutting against the pillow, moaning as the friction rubs up against his balls. “Not the only one who likes to jerk off.” He's doing that, too. Stroking until his dick is pink and hard and he's staring right into the camera lense, dreaming of the moment JJ gets this text and opens the file. “You say I make you hard in leggings? I make you come just skating around? What are you going to do when you see this?” He falls on his back and spreads his legs. Shoves a finger in his mouth and laughs when he pushes it up his ass. Doesn't matter how much it hurts. He's used to working through pain. “What're you gonna do about this, _Jeh-Jeh?_ Going to come and get me during competition? On the ice in front of everyone?”

He pulls the finger out. He jerks off. He pulls his foreskin back and forth every time he moves his hand, gripping so tight, just like JJ did, and it feels so, so good. Even better when he imagines JJ running to the men's room to see it, the best when he pictures him with a huge hard on in one of those stalls, jerking off to Yuri. “Or maybe you can't wait. Maybe you'll come find me, right? What are you waiting for? I'm right here. Room 727. Come and get me, King JJ!”

He comes all over himself, laughing and groaning and laughing some more. JJ would literally cream his pants. A few minutes, one shower, and one mini fridge mineral water later, Yuri pulls from a Perrier as watches his latest and greatest production, and it still cracks him up.

He only questions his judgement after he sends it to JJ. Then he panics when, moments later, it's marked received. _Oh, fuck_.

++

JJ had sent Yuri a second video past midnight St. Petersburg time, two days after JJ's first video. The buzz from Yuri's phone wouldn't have woken him up if something in the back of his mind didn't tell him to expect more. He knew, somehow, who it was. What it was. And that it had just happened, moments ago.

He was in front of that mirror, again, wearing red boxers with his that stupid JJ logo on the front this time. And yeah, he was drunk. And yeah, he had a hard on. And, oh yeah, he was pulling it out. _”You're way too pretty, and you stick your ass out way too much.”_ He sounds more like he's growling than speaking. Then he glares at the camera. Yuri never saw JJ do that, before? Never saw him grit his teeth and _sneer_ , before. Yuri sat up right away when he did. Swallowed hard when he did. Shivered, just a little. In Yuri's sleep soaked brain, JJ had really become the Big Bad Wolf.

 _”You know what you're doing when you prance around like that. All pretty and prissy -- you know.”_ His hand moved faster and his dick -- Yuri whimpered when he saw that big, thick dick. _”You like dick, baby boy? You like this dick? I'll let you look at it, real close, ay? Touch it, suck it, fuck it - all that dirty shit.”_

Yuri thought about the three times they'd shared locker rooms. Thought about how he'd gotten undressed, without a second thought, around this fucker. About the cat calls. About the weird comments, like _ladies first_ , and _let's meet again on the podium, baby_. About the time after the short program competition in Montreal, when JJ kept looking into the shower as he waited for a turn, as if there weren't any other showers. Yuri thought it was just a hazing thing for the new kid, even when JJ’s eyes went where no straight guy’s never bothered to go.

 _”You make me so hard. Those little tiddy whities you wear? I wanna pull them up between your ass cheeks. Spank your bare butt and make you ride this dick, like - “_ And then he came. This time he aimed for the sink. He kept growling, too. Growling Yuri's name.

But it wasn't over, yet. He was still hard - how? - and still stroking himself when he said, _”I'm going to be watching after. The last vid was received but if this one is too, I'll know you watched. And heaven help you, if you do. Because,” he laughed a little, “I'm not in my right mind when it comes to you, Yuri Plisetsky. See, I'm normally a nice guy. A good guy, even. But when it comes to you? Turns out I'm a very bad man when it comes to you.”_

++

He's not going to change in the locker room. He's not even going to go in there. Yuri's going to stay in his sweaty shit, dance cup and all, until he can get back to his room. Yakov doesn't even care. That's the least of his problems, when he's got Viktor up his ass, talking crazy shit about coaching and competing next season. But Lilia gives him a look that makes Yuri think she has ESP until she pushes a paper cup of horrible unsweetened Finish tea in his face. She has no idea, and it's obvious when she can't figure out why he's suddenly all about the tea when JJ and his entourage march through the entryway. “Oh, so you _do_ like Oolong.”

Absolutely not. But he has hide his face from that asshole until his cheeks stop burning. JJ can't see him like this. If he does, JJ wins, and that's not going to happen. Yuri doesn't lose to JJ anymore.

Yuri made sure he was the first out on the ice for warm up laps. The black Lycra felt even tighter, making him feel exposed, like a raw nerve, as he circled the rink. He could feel JJ watching him; the gaze felt like something warm and heavy sliding over his body.

 _Come and get me, King JJ_.

He probably shouldn't have sent that video. Probably shouldn’t have teased him like that. Probably didn't take it back, and probably didn't make it any easier to pick up speed as JJ stepped onto the ice, just as Yuri passed.

He can feel JJ right behind him. He knows JJ could easily pick up more speed and pass him. Or take him down. Cage him up against the walls and press himself against Yuri as everyone watches. Or push him into some deep dark corner where nobody could see them, and eat Yuri alive.

But he stays behind him, even though the cut of his blades gets louder, closer. Close enough to make JJ collide into him if Yuri makes a sudden stop. Close enough for Yuri to register the hum from JJ's earbuds. Close enough for him to reach out and touch Yuri. Grab Yuri.

He looks over his shoulder and sees JJ staring right back at him. No smile, no wink, just that stare.

Then it goes from bad to worse.

Yuri tries to remember his grandpa as he listens to his earbuds and begins his step sequence. He reaches up to heaven, but a stare drags him down. He tip toes on the ice, he throws his head back, and becomes painfully aware of exposing his neck and pushing out his ass, while JJ passes him. He leaps and wonders if JJ will catch him in midair, like a predator catching his meal.

He knows he's getting hysterical. His parents are here. His girl is here. JJ isn't going to make a scene.

But then, when it's over, when they start skating to cool down, JJ starts circling him, winding tighter and tighter circles around Yuri until Yuri is in danger of colliding into JJ if he doesn't slow down. And he keeps circling him, keeps watching him, keeps his eyes narrowed as Yuri’s face burns and Yuri's heart feels like it's going to explode in his chest and he can't catch his breath, he can't breathe, can't _think_.

Then JJ stops. Right in front of him. Stares right into his eyes. And all Yuri can see is JJ. All he can smell is that combination of Polo and sweat. All he can feel is naked under the heat in that stare.

JJ opens his mouth. Maybe he's about to say something. Maybe he's going to demand Yuri meet him somewhere, somewhere nobody will find them. Maybe he's going to make Yuri suck him off until he comes in his mouth. Maybe he's going to bend Yuri over, or make him ride JJ like Yuri rode the pillow. Or maybe he's going to do more. More than Yuri ever imagined or saw in any online porn. And the crazy thing? Yuri wouldn't be able to say no.

“JJ!”

JJ blinks when a woman calls his name, and it's over. He smiles and he skates toward the voice. It's her voice. And Yuri is just standing there, wondering what the fuck just happened to his sanity.

++

_JJ being an ass?_

Yuri isn't going to answer that text, even if it is from Otabek. Besides, he's too busy stalking JJ's Instagram page, noting the nice cafe he took that girl to. (Isabella, Izzy for short.) There's snow and hot chocolate and fake fur hats and lots of red lip gloss. Yuri wonders if JJ knew he would look at this picture. If Yuri would try to decipher where he stood in terms of their clasped hands and her head on JJ's shoulder. If he knew Yuri would study JJ's face for any sign of that wolf he shows Yuri, a wolf who's been replaced by Canada’s Favorite Son.

He's got another text. Yuri wants to tell Otabek what happened. He's going to tell him. He's just not ready, because he's not sure exactly _what_ happened and, more essentially, who to blame.

But it's not Otabek.

_Where are you?_

It's _him_. And when Yuri flips to his messages app, the three typing dots flicker just as he is about to type his room number and he stops because they keep flickering because JJ is typing more, more than a question, like _where,_ but possibly an answer for Yuri's questions, so many he can't begin to pick just one, and he's just staring at the dots trying to imagine what JJ could possibly take so long to type, if he's composing a novel or erasing something Yuri would've wanted to read or if it's just a glitch and JJ is just waiting for the go ahead and all he has to do is tell him --

Then it stops. Yuri stops. And he waits, but there's nothing. Absolutely nothing.

_you're busy_

Ugh! Otabek actually manages to be a pain in the ass and it's killing Yuri to put him on Do Not Disturb. But he actually is. But when he goes back to JJ’s texts, there’s nothing but those words and his videos. Yuri only has one thing to say:

_why?_

Why do you chase me? Why do I want you to? Why do you look at me like that? Why do I want you to? Why do you jerk off for me when you're drunk? Why did I jerk off for you when I was lonely? Why do you want to know where I am, when you know I'm sitting here? In this bed?

Waiting for you?

_you know why_

Yuri wants to throw his phone through the window. He wants to scream. He wants to punch a hole through the sky. But he's not going to do any of those things. No. He has a better idea. He opens his camera app and smiles.

“Hi, Jeh Jeh. Now you know where I am, yeah? Want to know what I'm doing?” He pulls his shirt off and lays down on the mattress. And slides his hand under his shorts. And sighs as he rubs his dick. “All you do is look, so why bother waiting for you?”

He's already hard, and already coming. Just the thought of hitting send took him there.

He hit it seconds after he was done.

The bubbles come back, flickering over and over as JJ types, and Yuri has to laugh. He figures he's not going to see any of what JJ has to say, so he might as well. But he's wrong.

 _baby boy you dont even know_  
_im five years older than you_  
_im a lot bigger than you_  
_you cant tease a man without consequences_

_all talk no results_

Yuri doesn't hesitate to send it. The response is instant.

_you oughtta know better by now_

_im going for a swim_

_oh you dont know when to stop do you?_

_like it matters_

_you were warned_

++

The pool is heated and there are two old Japanese business mean floating around in it like old bits of cabbage in soup. They keep motioning at Yuri, _oyogu, oyogu_ , as he sits in a plastic recliner, staring at the snowy sky through a glass ceiling.

All talk. That's all anyone ever is. They say they'll coach you. They say they'll keep in touch with you. They say they'll murder you with their dick, but in the end all people ever do is talk, talk, talk, like these crusty old fuckers yammering away in Finish soup. One day Yuri's going to be old, too. He's going to be wrinkled and ugly with a bad back, just like grandpa. And he's going to know what to do when someone comes at him with a whole lot of bullshit.

He waits forever, past nine, when he should be asleep. He should be dreaming about his stunning victory. (And, yes, it will be stunning.) He shouldn't be at a hotel pool, wearing bikini briefs that would make Giacometti blush, waiting for something that's never going to happen. He's so tired of _never going to happen_. It's the only song he ever hears and he's so fucking sick of it.

So fucking sick of it.

Somehow his chair is as soft as tissue. The tile is as soft as tissue. As weak as tissue and it can't hold him. It gives and he's falling through layer after layer of pink tissue wrapping until he hits the ground. He's surrounded by trees and mist and he can hear twigs breaking. He can feel someone running as fast as the beat of his racing heart and Yuri jumps up as a howl breaks the sky open and floods everything with moonlight.

He's being hunted. Yuri knows this like he knows his own name, like he knows he's got to run, run for his life before he's gobbled up. It's funny how he can't seem to pick up speed. It's funny how the ground slips out from under his feet and the trees seem to cage him in. It's funny how he tries and tries to run but his legs won't work and he can't catch his breath and he's so afraid because it's getting closer, so much closer. And it's grunting and snarling and growling and it's big, so much bigger than he is.

_Didn't I warn you?_

“Please? Please don't--!” It's a shadow and it's blocking out the sky. All Yuri can see are his narrowed eyes. All Yuri can feel are his big hands all over his body. “Please? I'll do anything! Just don't - don't - “

 _It’s too late._ It bends its head and Yuri feels a wet tongue sliding over his neck. _I caught your scent, baby boy._ Sharp teeth sink deep into his skin.

Yuri screams. Yuri wakes up. And he's back in the lounge chair, next to the pool. Alone. It takes him a moment to understand - it was just some crazy nightmare. “Shit…” He needs to get back to his room.

Except he's not alone. Something moves in the shadows across the pool. Something tall. Something dark, as dark as a shadow. And then he hears it: deep, growling laughter.

Yuri jumps up. He's still dreaming and that thing. It's still following him. “Don't!” He stumbles and he runs and he doesn't know where the exit is and all he knows is there's a door and he's got to get through it and that thing is following him and it's not the exit - shit! It's a room! Some kind of closet.

No. The lights are dim but it's not a closet. It's got a wooden bench and some kind of vent and how the fuck is he going to lock this thing and -

The door opens. Yuri whimpers as he looks up. As he sees the face. He knew it was him. Knew it like he knew his own name. And it's much scarier than a shadow. Much worse because he's not all talk. Yuri knew he wasn't all talk. Yuri just didn't want to believe it.

“Scared?” He smiles. And when he smiles he shows Yuri all his teeth. “You should be.”

“Jeh Jeh.”

++

“Bad dream?” JJ leans his nearly naked body against the frame. Yuri can see the bulge in his trunks. He's trying not to, he doesn't want to stare, he doesn't want to think about what is going to happen next - he doesn't want to _think_. He just wants to run. “I've been watching you for a while, baby boy. You know you talk in your sleep?”

Yuri shakes his head even though he's painfully aware.

“Aw, don't get all shy on me.” He steps over the threshold and closes the door. Suddenly the room shrinks as JJ steps even closer. As he backs Yuri up against the wall. As he leans against his arm. As he touches Yuri's cheek with his knuckle. As he narrows his eyes. “You were the one who told me where to find you. And what did I say?” The knuckle slips under his chin, forcing Yuri to look him in the eye. “Don't be rude, Yuri. Tell me what I said.”

“Y-y-you said I was warned.”

JJ pushed his knee between his and pushed his knee up and pushed his knee against Yuri’s crotch and, “Hmmmm. That's about the long and short of it, right?” JJ nods. Yuri nods. “About what? What'd I warn you about?”

Yuri tries to speak but JJ is bouncing his knee up and down and he's getting so _hard_ and JJ's thumb is stroking his neck and JJ's licking his lips like he wants to _eat_ him. All he can do is whimper.

“I said,” JJ leans in even closer. JJ presses his hot, hard body against Yuri's. JJ thrusts against his belly. And JJ's whispers in his ear: “There are consequences when you tease a man, baby boy. Starting right now.” When he bites Yuri's ear it hurts. When he licks Yuri's ear it makes him shiver. When he pushes Yuri's head down it makes him shake all over. And when he shoves Yuri's face up against his swimming trunks Yuri sobs. “No, don't do that. You knew this was going to happen.”

He did. He always did, from the first moment he saw JJ look at him like fresh meat in Montreal, Yuri knew. He was just fooling himself, telling himself it was more of the same bullshit. More of the same lies. He opens his mouth as JJ pulls down his trunks. Closes his eyes as JJ smacks his dick on his cheek. And he moans when it slides into his mouth. “That's it.” Thumbs caress his cheeks. Fingers play in his hair. “That's what you want, isn't it?”

Yuri never did this before. He tries to suck but JJ's dick is to too wide and his jaw hurts already. He flits his tongue around and he tries to bob up and down, but all he does is gag himself. Yuri looks up and JJ doesn't seem to care. He's just staring back down at him. “Don't stop now.” Then he thrusts in a little. Groans and closes his eyes. “Feels so good, baby.” Yuri moves his head back and forth just a little. Sucks just a little. JJ groans some more. Thrusts a little more. His hands are so gentle, just petting his hair. “So, so good. I need to -” JJ opens his eyes and Yuri feels it. All that come. It's shooting into his mouth and it's so slimy and hot and JJ's hands hold him down and he can hear him moaning his name and he looks up and JJ is still watching him. Watching him try to swallow.

There's more coming out of his mouth than going down his throat. JJ bends down. He scoops up the come dripping down his chin. “Lick.”

Yuri slurps it up until it's all gone.

“We’re not even close to being done.” JJ puts his hand on the door before Yuri can even think about it. JJ hooks his fingers on the elastic of Yuri's briefs. And yanks. “Not even close.”

He is sitting on the bench, still hard, cupping and running Yuri's ass as he straddles JJ. “That was the easy part. You know that, right?” He smacks Yuri's ass. “Don't nod. Speak when you're spoken to.”

“Y-y-yeah.”

Another smack. “Yeah is rude. Say yes, Yuri.”

“Yes.”

He bites his lip when JJ cups his chin. When he brings Yuri close to his face. To his mouth. “Yes, King JJ.”

Yuri winces. “No, come on. Not that - “ He expects another smack. But instead he feels a tongue gliding over his throat. It makes Yuri whine.

“No, you're right. Everyone calls me that.” Suddenly Yuri feels him reaching between his legs, and he feels his finger there - oh, fuck! It's slippery, somehow, and it's painful and it's going inside him, now matter how much he cries or tries to move away. “Shhhh…” JJ bites his ear. Suckles the lobe and strokes Yuri's dick until he calms down. “How're you going to get my dick up in there when you can barely take my finger?”

Yuri sobs. “Don't please don't - “ These are the same words he said to the shadow that chased him.

“It's too late.”

Yuri closes his eyes. “That's what you said before.”

“I never said that.” JJ pushes it in and out. In and out, curling it inside of Yuri until he jabbs the right spot and - _oh_... “Mmmm. Looks like I found the spot where kitty likes to be rubbed.”

Just - just - just - _”don't stop!”_ Yuri arches his back and stares up at stars that aren't really there. But he can almost touch them. Feel them.

“That's it, baby boy. Fuck, you look good enough to eat!”

Yuri wails when JJ clamps down on his neck, sucking and biting and fisting his hair back so he can taste more, more. And he wants him to. Wants JJ to keep his word. To devour him.

He doesn't care if it hurts, anymore. He lets him bite when he sucks his nipples. He lets him pinch his ass hard and finger fuck him, fast. He likes the growls when JJ pulls his head back down. When he bites his lower lip and demands Yuri open his mouth. He doesn't care when the second finger pushes in. It feels good. It feels hard and slick and dirty. He lets JJ shove them in. Lets JJ shove his tongue in his mouth. Lets JJ scratch his back and snarls right back when JJ lifts his ass and positions him right on the tip of his dick.

“Say you want this.”

“I want,” Yuri gasps when he pushes in, just a little. He's too big and it's too much already. But he takes a deep breath. “I want it, _please!_ ”

“Please isn't enough.” JJ's eyes narrow. JJ's tongue slides over his teeth. JJ's breath hisses.

“Please, Jeh Jeh?” Yuri blindly licks his jaw and wiggles, sobbing because it's too much when JJ moans. When JJ starts stroking Yuri's dick. When JJ turns and catches his open mouth with his and then -

It feels like he's being split in two. It burns and it hurts and it is going to kill him. And he keeps sinking down and it keeps filling him up and he keeps scratching at JJ's arms and JJ keeps thrusting his tongue in and out of his mouth, eating up his cries until there's nowhere else to go and he's completely taken over and JJ pulls his mouth away.

And JJ moans. “God, say my name, again.”

Yuri feels him pulse, deep inside of him. “Jeh. Jeh.”

He grabs Yuri's ass and squeezes as he pulls him up just a little. Oh, fuck, oh fuck! Then he - fuck! - slams back in. “God, yes! Again!” Yuri can't tell if it hurts or if it feels good. It's both. And he - oh, god! - he needs to feel it, again!

“Jeh Jeh!” He arches his back as JJ thrusts up. As JJ pulls back his hair. As JJ bites his neck. “God, please! Jeh Jeh! _Please!_ ”

“You're mine!” He pulls Yuri's body against his and _grinds_ into him, pulls his ass cheeks apart and bounces him up and down and up and down. Skin slapping and tightening and Yuri feels himself breaking apart when he looks into JJ's eyes. “You belong to me. You never, never forget who you belong to.” And he's right there, hungry for every scrap Yuri can give him.

 _He's wanted. He's finally, finally wanted_. “Jeh Jeh…”

“Oh, baby boy. You just keep saying my name like that. You just keep saying it.”

He keeps saying it, because JJ makes him, over and over again until the Big Bad Wolf finally devours him whole.

++

Whoever said a guy couldn't take it up the ass and skate the next day didn't know what the hell they were talking about. Yuri dominated the short program. He liked feeling JJ's eyes on him as he moved across the ice. He let his hand linger over his neck, tilted his hips just a little more and he didn't jump - he flew.

He also scored at the top for his free skate. Hellish step sequences and extra jumps be damned, he didn't need to breathe. He just needed all eyes on him, especially his eyes. He wanted to be as tempting as JJ said he was.

And when JJ stood next to Yuri, wearing his silver? He didn't smile, like before. He didn't wink, like before. He narrowed his eyes as Yuri bit his lip and ran his finger across the gold medal hanging around his neck. “Text me, Jeh Jeh.”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [I’m Drunk! (here's a pic of my dick)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12304266) by [Phayte](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phayte/pseuds/Phayte)




End file.
